choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Desire
I'm very disappointed. I loved the first book but can't even being myself to read this one due to the stretched out, disgustingly forced plot about marrying the nasty, abusive Duke. I understand that ~drama is necessary and that the entire plot is (wrongly) about getting out of this marriage, but it could have been wrapped up ages ago and focused on the MC legit becoming her own person in this time period and, you know, the actual LI. The majority of people do NOT want to read a book where, chapter after chapter, you're forced to follow one of the cheapest plots imaginable. And for peoppe who excuse it because "that's what happened in this era", no. This is still fictional; the writers can do what they want in terms of plot and they simply chose something the majority don't even care about continuing. As I said, the Marry The Duke plot could've been thwarted ages ago but theyre choosing to drag it out for no real reason. I have no interest in playing a book that is just going to make me miserable and angry while reading it, so while I had originally decided to return to this series after they stopped the engagement to the Dukw so I could actually be excited about reading, I now feel like I'm just going to skip it entirely. No amount of scenes with Sinclaire can make up for the fact that they're pushing a boring, frustrating story underneath it all. The design of the whole thing is just bad. I hate being harsh on one of their books because usually if I don't like something I just don't read it, but the first Desire & Decorum is one pf my top favorites and this sequel just feels like the bottom of the barrel in comparison. It's ridiculous. Sinclaire is one of my fave LI's and I can't even enjoy him due to their obsession with the Duke, who isn't even an interesting villain. (And, again, I understand that there has to be a plot with drama the characters need to overcome; I understand the typical structure of a story, but they seriously are dragging it out and it would be a chore for me to try to catch up when there is zero incentive to do so. Not a good sign. I'm honestly so disappointed.) I just had to get my feelings out. I care so much because i loved the first book and having to see them ruin it all with this second book just really sucks. And seriously, if the story is a chore to get through, then it's not a very good story at all. That's how I feel. I guess I'll just have to imagine Sinclaire scenarios because I don't think I can bring myself to sit through this one just for some scraps. On a postive note: I've been enjoying Passport to Romance, Ride or Die, and The Elementalists series a lot, and am looking forward to trying out all the cool books they recently announced. I think I'll like most of them. :)